


Secrets in the Static

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: I am very bad at tags, Ignorance is not bliss, Manipulation, Sean McLoughlin Egos, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: After Anti possessed JJ in his first video, the other egos agreed to never again speak of the glitch in front of their littlest brother. Ignorance is bliss after all. But what happens when all the secrets create cracks for a certain ego to slip through? Will his brothers be able to save JJ from this "new" ego in time, or will he drown in his static serenade?





	Secrets in the Static

Jameson Jackson was born with blood on his hands, put there by one who was born the same. Jameson Jackson was born with silver strings pulled taut around his wrists, controlled by a master that he can’t remember. He can’t remember. But his brothers can’t forget. After they had collected their shivering little brother, Anti’s own demonstration of how far his power stretches, they all made a pact with one another. Not a single one of them would dare breathe a word of this to their dapper man. He didn’t deserve to carry the burden that had been thrust upon him mere minutes after his creation. Ignorance is bliss after all.

They never believed that JJ meant anything to Anti past that video. They had thought that he had gotten bored of their baby brother. They had thought he was safe. But Anti had been in their heads. He knew how fiercely they all loved, how it could cloud their judgements and become their weakness. He knew exactly how much they would do for this puppet. JJ was a blank slate, and oh how beautiful a masterpiece he would create with their own devotion as his chalk. 

It was only two weeks after JJ’s initial possession that Anti made his first move. The glitch appeared before the littlest ego. At first JJ had tried to ignore him, thinking that it was just his imagination, a mirage of sorts. But the ghost kept appearing, getting closer and closer until there was no room left to deny his reality.

“Who are you? What do you want?” JJ signed. He knew he probably shouldn’t have confronted this stranger. After all, Jackie had given him the “Stranger Danger” talks plenty of times, but he had to know. Answers were so hard to come by in his family.

“T̸h͜e̡y did͟n͜’t͢ ͟tel͝l͜ ̛yo͝u?” the glitch laughed, “N͜o̵,̕ I͢ ҉d̡on̨’t s̢u͜p҉po͘s҉e the͜y ͟w̡ou̡ld.” JJ took a step back from him. Chills shot up his spine at his broken, distorted voice, a voice that was frustratingly familiar. Jameson’s eyes flickered towards the door separating his room from the rest of the house. He could go get his brothers. They’d know what to do. They’d know-

“ W͟ait! ̕W̨ait̴.̵ H͟an͡g o̢n th̶eŗe͜ ̨S͜il͝v̕er̸ Sc͟r͞een.̡ ̛D͢o̵n҉’t͜ ͝g̷o ru͡n̨n͘i̡ng̵ ̸for͠ the͝m͢ jưs͞t ̕yęt.͠ ͠A͢l͢low ̢me ҉to ̨e͞x̕pl͜ain̢ ̡eve̕ry̷th̕i͏ng͢,҉ an̕ḑ t̨he̶n̷ ̨y͟ou ca͜n̡ g͡o ge̸t t̢ḩem i͘f͘ y̧ou͏ wa͟n͝t .” JJ thought maybe he saw a flicker of fear flash across the new ego’s face, but it was gone as soon as it came into view. In spite of his better judgement, JJ nodded curtly, walked to his desk chair, and sat down. He looked up at the stranger expectantly.

“ O͡k҉ay͏. ̷M̕y n͜a̸me ͞įs̨ Ant̕isepticeye.̢ ͏I̸ ̢kn̛o̸w ̧th͞at s̡ou̡n̛d̵s ba҉d,͞ bu̷t̛ I̷ ͠did̴n’t ̨pi͟ck ̨i̕t. I’m͞… ̶w̢el͜l…͏ I’m ̛yo͟ur̶ bro͝th͡er, ͡I͞ g̴u̶es̢s. I ̡w͟ou̡ld͞’v̨e̴ ̵sho̴wn̶ my̷s͢e̵l̕f ͟to ͜y̷oų ̨s͞o͡on͟er͜,͘ ̵bu͟t I ͝w̨a͡s wo̕r̨rie҉d ̛tha̶t̡ yo̧u’d g͞o ͢t̡o̴ ̴t̕h͞e̛ oth҉er҉s͢. B̧e̷f͢ore you ̕c̢a͜m͞e ͡al͢o̢ng,͢ I had ͜t͞r̶ied t̡o ̨be͘c҉o҉me̡ par̴t of thi̡s f̸amily. Let̷’s͝ ̛j̡us͠t ̨s̴ay ̴I̢ w̸as̕n͝’t wel̨com̧e̢d̛ as war͘mly ̶as͏ y̕ou͘ ̸were.” Anti ducked his head sheepishly. 

JJ shook his head, “No my brothers wouldn’t do that. They’ve only ever been caring. Honestly they might even border on smothering, chap.” 

“ I ͠be͝l͠ieve͞ you͘,͞ b҉ut͡ t̢hat͏’͘s becaus̨e͘ ͜you̧’r͠e ̨t̡he̵ir ҉ba͝by͏ ͢br҉othe͡r.̴ T̶h͝ey̕’̨d do͟ ͢a͢nything ͟f̸or ̛t̷h͏e ͡a̕d̛or͜a̡bl̴y ̛f͠u̧nny l̕i҉ttl̵e o͢ne.̨ B͜ut͝ l͠ook͡ a̸t̸ m̵e̴,” Anti glitched wildly, “ I’̵m da͜ng͏e̶r͢o͠us. All t̶h̡ey ̵se̡e͢ me҉ as͡ is a d̢ef̡ec͝t,̧ a͢ gl͘i҉t͞c͘h.͟ ͟B͟ro҉k̢en.” JJ got up out of his chair and laid a hand on his new friend’s shoulder. The glitch looked up with a pitiful attempt at a smile, “ S̶o͡ ͢ple͜as͘e̷, d̷o͏n’t ̢go g͟et t͘h̵e͏m.̵ I’̵m a͘ li͞t͢t̴l̕e̴…̴ s̡cared͠ o̷f͏ how the̛y͞’̧l̢l̴ ręac͟t̵ t̶o s͟e͝e̡i͢ng me b̕a̷c͜k̶.̨”

JJ nodded again, “Don’t worry, sport. It’ll be our little secret.” Jamie beamed at his last statement. His own secret. Now his brothers won’t be the only ones keeping information to themselves. He and Anti spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other. JJ recounted his favorite moments with his brothers. Anti told him tales of all the places he’s been while in a sort of exile. 

That’s how the days proceeded for weeks. JJ would stay up in his room talking to his new brother, only coming down for meals with the others. He would confide in Anti all of his frustrations with them. Sometimes the glitch would jokingly shoot back that maybe they should just kill them. Sometimes JJ would wonder if he was really joking. 

It wasn’t long before his older brothers took notice of his extended absence. He didn’t like to admit it, but JJ felt a thrilling rush every time they would ask him what’s going on and he got to answer with a silent “Nothing.” It soon became not enough for the others. They tried to get the youngest to spend more time with them. They instituted family game nights. Chase tried to teach JJ how to cook. Jackie would give him self-defense lessons. All out of fear of what would happen if he slipped too far out of their grasp. They couldn’t see how the tighter they held him, the bigger the cracks grew. 

It became a vicious cycle. The eldest egos would try to keep JJ close. JJ would slip away to his room to complain to and confide in Anti. Anti would feed into his frustrations and slowly help build up his anger. Pressure was building, compounding, waiting for a spark to ignite the explosion. And Anti was waiting with flint and steel in hand.

“ I͏’m ͡l̷ea̛v͜ing ̕soon.” Anti glitched over to the window. “ It’s͟ t̡i̴me fo͠r̵ ҉m̛e ̶to ̛m̵o͢v͢e o͟n̨.͟ I̢t͞’s̸ c̨lea̕r̴ that̷ ̵I w͜on’t ҉ge͡t a͢n̡ywher͏e ̸b̢y ̨stay̸i͢n͝g͝, a̢lt͝houg̕h I h̛a͡ve̶ lo̧ve͡d̸ ̧ ou̡r͝ chat̢s.” He turned around to where JJ couldn’t see his face, a smirk gracing his lips.

Jamie rushed over to him, frantically signing, “No! No, you can’t leave! I need you to stay with me!” Laughter echoed up the stairs coming from his family on the floor beneath him. An involuntary surge of anger raced through the mute gentleman. How could they be laughing at a time like this? How could they be happy when his best friend was about to leave? How could they rub that feeling in his face when they were the ones who were responsible for Anti leaving in the first place? Jamie’s thoughts kept spiraling as the rage intensified. Little did he know that sickening static had slipped through into his mind to aid his downfall.

“I won’t let you leave without at least trying to make them understand. Don’t worry, I’ll make them see.” JJ sprinted down the stairs, ignoring the crackling in his veins. His sudden appearance downstairs startled the others into silence.

Chase was the first one to break it. “Jays! Man it’s good to see you!” He tried to reach out to hug his little brother, but JJ shifted away. 

“Is it? Well lucky me I guess.” JJ’s expression hardened as his eyes glanced over all of them.

Jackie stood up from his spot on the couch. “Jameson? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” his shoulders shook in a silent chuckle, “Oh only that we’re missing a member in all this merriment. A brother shunned just because he wasn’t created ‘correctly’.” JJ narrowed his eyes.

Henrik and Jackie shared a concerned look. They had an idea of who he was talking about, but they hoped to Sean that they were wrong. “Jamie… who are you talking about?” 

That was the wrong thing to say, because as JJ heard those words, his whole body shook with pure rage. If looks could kill, every single one of them would have been obliterated without a trace. “Who? WHO?! Antisepticeye! He’s about to leave us because he thinks that you’ll never accept him!” His hands were a flurry.

A voice piped up from the back of the room, “J, is that who you’ve been leaving us for? This brother you’ve barely known?” Marvin spoke quietly, a storm of panic masked by an indifferent calm. JJ’s fury faltered for half a second. He sounded so betrayed, so… defeated. 

Jackie stepped over to his littlest sibling. “Please. _Please_. Let him leave. Yes, we knew about Anti. And yes, we left him out, but you know we wouldn’t have done so without good reason. We’re sorry for leaving you in the dark, but now we beg you to take our hands and let us lead you away.” The hero held out his arms, waiting to envelop the little one as he had always done.

But this wasn’t like always. They had kept so much from him, and now they think they can just take it all back? What was to keep them from one day deciding that he was “broken” like Anti just because he didn’t have a voice like the others? What was to keep them from tossing him out? Anti understood him. Anti didn’t keep secrets from him. Anti treated him like an equal. Could he really say the same of his dear brothers?

JJ stepped away from the scene laid out before him, then another, and another. Soon he was running back up the stairs with tears in his eyes, close to spilling over onto the reddened cheeks beneath. He could hear them shouting his name and pounding footsteps from them chasing after him. As soon as he got up to his room, Jamie slammed the door behind him and locked it. He flinched as Chase and Jackie pounded on the door at his back.

Anti was still standing at the window, a knowing look on his face. “ I̴ tr̸i҉e̛d to͢ ͜warn͡ ̴y͜ou, lit̸t҉lȩ on̵e͜.̨ T̶h͟e͏y’͜l͞l ̷n͟e̵ver͢ und͘ersta̶nd. You’̴r͝e͘ jus͢t̛ li͞ke ͢me̶. Th̶e͜y̵’ll ͢o̡nl҉y͘ ̢e̵v͘e͠r l̛oo̡k down͘ ̨upon̨ you҉,” he paused, walking over to him and taking the same hand JJ had just refused to his family, “ C͠o͝me ̢w̸i̷th̵ m̧e, ҉Jam͟es͝on Ja̧c͟k̴son. ̕I̸ c͘a̧n ̴he̕lp͞ yo͝u.͘ Y͏oư w̧on̢’t̸ ͡e̡ver h̨av͝e̴ to worr̷y a̡bout t̷h̨e͟m r̨e̛fu͡si͜ng̢ yo͡u if y͢ou r͡efu͠s͠e t͠he̕m̷ f̷ir̷st͠.͝ I c҉an̛ ̧h͜e̶lp ̴yơu͝.͝”

JJ felt himself nodding along to Anti’s words. A strange sound began ringing in his ears. It sounded a bit like the static that came with a wrong channel on the tv. No it sounded better than that. It was soothing. JJ felt himself being led over to the window.

“What about our brothers?” his hands lazily rolled over his words.

Anti laughed. It was such a wonderful noise. “ What͜ br̵o̢th̛er̷s,̧ ̛l̛i̡tt̢le ͘on͞e̢? ͠We ͝ơn͏ly h̵a҉v͠e ea͝c͞h͝ o̢t̛h̨e̴r̨. We’͠v̴e ͢on̛ly ͡ever ͠ḩa͡d e͜ac̸h͞ ̵othe͟r. I̧t’͝s͞ ti̸m͏e to̵ go now҉.͢ ” Anti tried to pull JJ with him out the window, but he was looking back over to where the others were trying to kick down the door. “ Look at̶ ̨me͝, ͘Ja̴m͝eson. ͞Let ͝gǫ. No̴t͢hin͜g͡ ̛lef̸t. ͡Y̨ou c̷an͠ l̸et͏ ͜g͠o n͝o̷w.͞ Le̴t ͜g͝o̵ s͝hh͝hh̷hh.͢ ҉L͞e̵t̕ g͝o͘.” Anti had taken JJ by the chin, getting his eyes to focus on the endless pits of static filling Anti’s own.

By the time Chase, Jackie, Marvin, and Henrik were able to get the door open, Anti was gone. But so was little Jameson Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment down below or even a kudos to tell me what you all think. Also consider checking out some of my other works on here. I'm pretty dang proud of them! Also a quick thanks to @beerecordings for the idea! Until next time!


End file.
